No Regrets
by TheRealAnon
Summary: Meet Jasmine Davison. On the outside she is cocky, witty, tough and street-smart. But inside, she's hiding something. During her time at Bullworth Academy she learns some valuble lessons, including that sometimes trust is found in the most unlikely of places– and that you can never outrun your past.
1. New Girl

I wipe off some condensation from the window and sigh. Resting my chin in my hand, I stare out at the town at the schoolkids walking with their friends, clutching schoolbooks to their chests or riding their BMX's. I noticed some on skateboards just narrowly missing the passers-by and then being yelled abuse at. I noted the sign when i entered this pathetic excuse for a town which read '_Welcome to Bullworth Town'. _It was barely legible anyway as there was different coloured graffiti sprayed across it. The town itself was like a big blank space to graffiti on in the eyes of teenagers, as it was tagged wherever you looked. It also had a gloomy atmosphere, especially as it was winter and already sub-zero temperatures. I stretched out on the second back row of the bus as I had been sitting hunched for quite some time. I looked around and there were only me, an old lady and 3 school boys on the bus. One of which kept looking my way; I returned it with a glare. He nudged his friend and whispered something under his breath and they laughed. I frowned at them. I noticed it was my turn to get off, so I hitched my bag over my shoulder and press the bell. It made a faint _ding_ as I stood up and brushed myself off. As I walked past the boys, I hissed at the one who was looking at me, 'Its rude to stare, you know.' As I made my way to the doors, I could feel their eyes boring into the back off me, probably places they _shouldn't _be staring, but at least they knew I didn't mess about. Okay, probably not the best start, I know. But people need to be put in their place sometimes. I also know that sounds rich coming from a new girl, and to be honest it's how I show where I stand. I'm not gonna be bottom with the losers, but im _definatly_ not gonna be up at the top with the asssholes and bitches. I want people to know that im not some stupid little plaything for them to pick on. Or weak. Ill give people what they have coming to them.

"Jasmine Davison, if im not mistaken?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head. There was, in fact, a woman. She look like she was in her late 30's, early 40's.

"Yes Miss, I was told to come and see the principle?" I answered her.

"Well come along then girl, I don't have all day." She snapped, turning on her heel and walking towards the school at a brisk pace. God, she's keen.

I followed, although it was hard to keep up with her. I looked around and to my left was the boys dorm and to my right was the girls. Straight ahead was the main school building. A big brick structure with a bell tower at the top. The grounds were empty, so that means it was class time. Judging by the small amount of students in town, This school was eager. I rolled my eyes and they landed on a huge guy. About 6"0 and had a body built like a tank. _Okay, that's why don't dare to skip class._ I thought to myself. Imagine getting busted by these lot. There was probably a lot of them patrolling the grounds, looking for someone to bust them for skipping classes. The teacher held the door open for me whilst I stepped inside. Ahead there were stairs leading up to a landing and then to stairs coming off that in opposite directions. My eyes followed them and in the middle of them was an office clearly labelled 'Headmaster'.

"Stop dilly-dallying and get a move on!" The woman barked at me.

"Okay, Okay. I'm walking!" I said with my hands in the air.

As we walk through the middle of the marble floor, we hear a massive BANG followed by shouting and laughing. And then a teacher yelling. _Well, Im gonna be dead within my first few days here._

I walked up the stairs and turned into the waiting room. The teacher, or 'Miss Danvers' as her desk is labelled, Says to me, "You'll have to wait a few minutes Dr. Crabblesnitch is a very busy man." I nod and take a seat behind me. There is a boy about my age with a buzz cut hairstyle and rough face. He's wearing the uniform and he also has some bloodstains on his white shirt and some bruises and nicks on his face. He's obviously earned himself a lecture for fighting. I look down at his knuckles and notice they're also bleeding and split. I lean forward , digging my nails into my palms and keeping my head bent down. I don't have much hair to hide behind, as I had it cut in a short hairstyle with layers and a side fringe. from brown to red to black and now to a white blonde. I know have roots coming through, But I cant afford any more dye to redo it. Its not important to me right now anyway.

I suddenly sense someone's eyes on me. I look up but Miss Danvers is busy looking down at her paperwork. I turn my head round and see the boy is staring at me. I stare back at him willing him to look away first, but he doesn't. He just continued to scan my face.

I sigh. "Is there a problem?"

He said nothing. He turned his head to Miss Danvers, who picking up a tea tray and carrying it in to Dr. Crabblesnitches office. When the door of his office closed, he leaned forward.

"Actually, yeah there is." He said to me in a low whisper. "I'm gonna get my ass chewed by Crabblesnitch in a few minutes for fighting," He paused.

"Well, look at you." I replied sarcastically.

He frowned, and went on, "So, go and pull the fire alarm to spare me lecture and then we can all be happy." He leaned back again.

I stare at him. Is this guy serious? Why would I help him out when I dont even know his first name? I'd probably get myslef a detention for doing it anyway.

"Why dont you just do it yourself?" I ask him. He sighs.

"You really think im gonna be allowed out of her sight when I'm here for fighting?"

"Good point," I replied. "But I'm not gonna just do it to get your lazy ass out of a lecture. What's in it for me?"

"I can pay."

I sat up straight. "How much?"

"5 bucks"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "10"

He frowned again. "8"

"10"

"8"

"10"

Miss Danvers came back into the room and I turned to Jimmy and he nodded with a scowl on his face. I grinned at him triumphantly and turned to Miss Danvers.

"Miss, please can I got to the toilet?"

She looked up at me and paused. "Fine, but make it quick. You don't want to keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting."

I nodded at her and glanced at Jimmy quickly. He smirked a little. Then leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. I headed left and rounded a few lockers. I could have sworn I heard someone shouting for help, but I just ignored it. I didn't have time. I found the toilets, and then the fire alarm next to it._ If I get busted, I will kill this boy_. I slowly walked over to it, checking left and right for prefects, then up for cameras. They didn't have any. _No shit._ If they had cameras in this school, I'm pretty sure everyone would have been arrested several times. When the coast was clear, I listed up the seal and yanked down the handle. The ear-splitting noise of the alarm pierced through me and I put my hands over my ears and took off. I turned around and stopped in my tracks. There was a boy leaning by the lockers, watching me with a playful smirk on his face. I wondered if he'd go screaming for a teacher. Hm. He didn't look like he was one of those kinds of people. He wasn't wearing the green sweater the nerds wore, or a shirt like the bully's. It was a slightly discoloured version of the blue sweater. He also had some black slacks on. I looked back up at his face, before he pushed himself off the lockers and walked away with his hands in his pockets. I also took off. I just about made it back to the waiting room without dying were Jimmy was jogging out from. He saw me and gestured outside. I followed him and he handed me, as promised, 10 bucks.

"Thanks, new girl." He said as he handed it over.

"Anytime" I replied.

He took a step away then paused. Held out his hand. "Jimmy Hopkins."

"Jasmine Davison," I shook his hand. "Call me Jas though." I said with a small smile.

"See you around, Jas." And he took off towards in the direction off the boys dorm, jumped over the wall and went inside.

I once again headed up to the headmasters office whilst there was a voice coming out of the muffled speaker, saying something about _"pulling fire alarms is unacceptable and will not be taken lightly." _Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I walked back into the office and am greeted by Miss Danvers flapping hopelessly. "I told you not to keep him waiting you stupid girl-" I cut her off by walking into the office and shutting the door behind me. _That woman can't half go on._

_"_Jasmine Davison? Take a seat please." He instructed. I sat in the seat opposite him and he pulled a wad of paper out of his desk drawer. My file.

"Well well well, Mis Davison. According to your file you are a troublemaker. Vandalism, Theft, Harassment spent the night in jail, violence, and the list goes on. You are indeed one nasty girl, Miss Davison. One nasty girl indeed."

Oh please. Spare me the lecture. I've heard it all before. He put down the file and leaned in towards me again.

"We have arranged your therapist for you as well since your old one is much to far away. The location of which is a-"

_What?! No!_

"Sir, I don't need a therapist anymore! I'm fine!" I say with frustration creeping into my voice. "I've been doing fine, sir."

"We think its best if we keep you going to them. They are indeed helping you, and we want to keep it that way."

No! I don't need a stupid therapist! I hated going to the sessions, they make me even more stressed out than I already was, nosy git trying to get me to tell him everything about myself? I don't see what that has to do with helping me out! I dug my nails in my palms as hard as i could. My way of getting the frustration out.

"We understand you don't like going to the sessions, but you have to. Its for your own good."

There was a silence. I didn't look back up at him. I just kept my head bent low, taking my anger out on my palm.

He continued as he rose out of his chair and looked out of the window, "As I was saying, the location of which is in Old Bullworth Vale at her house. She's A very understanding woman, easily relating to adolescent years. She went through similar circumstances you were in when she was young..."

I was done talking to him. I didn't want to know about the stupid therapist or her life. I'm not going to those sessions, he can't make me. I didn't want to be reminded about my past anymore. I wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew I wasn't listening anymore because he stopped talking and cleared his throat.

"You start Wednesday," He added. "Don't be late."

I still didn't reply.

I heard a soft thud and looked up to see a uniform on the table. I picked it up and studied it. Light blue vest with the school logo on the pocket, white shirt with sort sleeves, green pleated skirt and brown loafers. Is this a fucking joke? No way in hell am I wearing that disgusting skirt and shoes. Anyway, out of all the girls I've seen, only a few had this sweater vest. Why?

"We are currently running low on school uniform, so we have to make do with the old attire. Go to your room and change. Here is your key and schedule. We expect all our students to arrive to classes on time. If any case of truancy is uncovered, There will be consequences." He said sternly. I nodded and walked away out of the door. As I was turning the handle, he said to me,

"By the way, Jasmine. Keep that nose clean or we will clean it for you!"

I looked at him with bewilderment. _What the actual fuck._

I finally escaped out of the building and breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank God that's over. Who does he think he is to tell me where to go out of school? If I I know I need to see a therapist, Ill see a god damn therapist. I'm not going to see one if I don't need to. The last therapist I had nearly drove me over the edge, asking questions about my personal life. _Have you been drinking? When was the last time you smoked? When were you last sexually active?_ Jesus Christ I nearly slapped her round the face. The icy air whipped me everywhere but it felt nice on my anger ridden body.

I made my way to the girls dorm and read my key. 'Room 18' _That's probably on the second floor. _I thought to myself. I was right. When I stepped inside, I was taken aback by the about of bloody pink everywhere. Literally _Everywhere. _Pink is most definatly not my Favorite colour, but oh well. I put my key in he lock and opened the door. The first thing that caught my eye was a girl lying on her bed with her feet against the wall, Headphones on, music blaring. When she saw me, she smiled and took her headphones off. On her side of the room there were poster of punk bands and singers she obviously liked.

"Hi! Are you my new roommate?" She seems friendly enough.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled.

"Oh good, I don't have to share with one of them 'stuck up little princesses'" She ended in a high pitched voice. I laughed and put my bag down on my bed. and lay down, closing my eyes.

"Did you come a long way?" She asked.

I nodded. "Atlanta."

"Woah. That is pretty far. I only came from down the road." She smirked.

"Lucky."

There was a pause. I spoke up. "I'm Jasmine Davison, but just call me Jas."

"Zoe Taylor."

She went back to her music while I started to unpack. I put my clothes i my bedside drawer, as I didn't have many. I put my Doc Martins under the bed along with my vans. I stopped whilst putting my underwear away and felt inside my sock. They were there, just where I had put them. I carefully put them back and continued to unpack. I put my medication in the top drawer along with my schedule and uniform.

"You should really change into that, If you don't wanna get in trouble." Zoe said quietly.

I jumped, embarrassed she might have seen everything I was putting away. I shrugged. "Not much point now if there are no more lessons today."

"Well, don't you want a tour of the school?" Zoe asked.

"Mmm. Maybe tomorrow. I'm a bit tired." I say with a yawn.

"Alright, Ill let you rest. You have to promise tomorrow though."

"Okay, I promise." I smile.

She smiles. "Good."

I change into my pajamas and check my phone for messages I had a couple. I replied to them and then shoved my phone under my pillow and went to the bathroom to wash my make-up off. I struggled with brushing my backcombed hair back down again, as I do every night. I cursed under my breath and sighed. When I was done, I looked in the mirror at myself, staring long and hard into my own eyes. I could see the emptiness in them myself. I sighed, unlocked the bathroom door and climbed into bed. I switched off my bedside light.

"Zoe, could you please turn the light off when you're done?"

"Sure." She replied.

I pulled the covers over my head and slept right through the night.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**-Author's Note-**

**I just want to say, I realize now I made a few mistakes in my last chapter. I refered to the boy in the waiting room as Jimmy even though they hadn't been introduced to each other. I apologize for my mistake, I should have checked over it better. On a happier note, reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism. It helps me improve! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I sat bolt upright in bed, shaking and sweating. I panted as if I had been running for miles. I looked over at Zoe, who was still sleeping peacefully. Lucky thing. I wrenched off my covers and swung my legs out of bed. I put my head in my hands and glanced at my clock. _2:36 am._ I sighed and stood up. When I was in the bathroom I closed the door and splashed cold water on my face and neck. I was still shaking from my nightmare. _When will they stop? _I think to myself. I've been having the same dream for weeks. Always the same one. It feels so real though when i'm in the dream, as real as me standing here now. Then I wake up and don't go back to sleep and people wonder why I'm so cranky nowadays. _Maybe its my medication. _No, I've been taking that for ages, the dreams only just started. The doctor did say there would be side effects, but this? I guess I'll never know. I don't wanna think about it right now anyways.

I slip on my black _dance force_ sweats and my black hoodie. I leave it unzipped as I'm still burning up. I have on only a tank top underneath, but who's gonna be around at this time in the morning? I grab my Doc Martins and pause at the door, listening. I hear nothing. I slowly twist the doorknob and open the door. I step out of the room and close the door softly behind me. I make my way down the corridor and down the stairs. They creek a bit and I hold my breath. Still nothing stirs. It's completely silent in the dorm. I reached the last of the steps and make my way towards the main door. I grab the door handle and twist it. The door must be stuck a bit because it wont budge.I shove it with my shoulder slightly. Nothing happens. _They locked it? _I try again. Yep, they bloody locked it. _Shit! _Angry, I looked around for an escape. There are no open windows, so i make my way back upstairs. No windows open up here either. What about my room? Nah, I can't risk waking Zoe. I notice there is a door open at the end of the corridor. I make my way towards it. Stepping inside, I see there is a cupboard and a dresser and nothing more. This room clearly hasn't been used for years. There was a musky smell in the air and cobwebs everywhere. There were some stairs going up into the attic. I followed them and was lead up to a big empty space. This had to be the attic. There's a small window at the other end. I'm gonna have to tread quietly if I don't want people waking up. I squat a little and start creeping along the floorboards. _They could probably make another level out of this _I thought to myself. It's hard to tread lightly when you're wearing clunky Doc Martins. These had been my favorite shoes for as long as I can remember. They were the boot kind, Pinkey-purple colour with black laces. These were my trademark. These shoes have been through so much running with me. Obviously I can't wear them to school, I'll wear my black vans for that. I was at the window at the end of the attic. I rammed it upwards and surprisingly, it opened. I checked behind me quickly and put one leg out of the window, then my upper body. Thank God there was a ladder, even if the rungs were icy. _Be careful, Jas. _I took my steps slowly and reached ground without dying. I wiped my hands on my sweats. To my left was the field and to my right was the grounds of the Girls Dorm. I headed towards the field, as I hadn't had time to take a look at it. There was loads of places I hadn't yet seen, so maybe now was a good time.

The field was massive, with two big football posts and a scoreboard. It had the bleachers and a club house at one end. Does anyone sleep in the clubhouse? I walked over to it and peered through the window. Empty. It seemed like a place the team hung out before a game. I came away and headed towards the steps leading towards the gym and swimming gala. I would have to have lessons in these places soon. I hated any kind of fitness; I was probably the most unhealthy person on the planet. I've had to do a lot of running around these past few years though, mostly from police. I smile a little as I remembered my old life,_happier _ life. Well, most of the time anyway.

I had made it past the Gym and now was facing the library, 'Harrington House' and the main building. What the hell was Harrington House? Another clubhouse? It looked quite grand. Maybe for the rich kids, _if _this school had any rich kids. It was big, with four floors and balconies. Yep. Definitely for the rich kids.

I wander aimlessly and find myself in the school parking lot. There was a school bus, most likely not in use as it had its windows smashed out and a tire missing. There were some garages and the auto shop. There were bikes leaned up against the entrance and chained to the railings. So, it must be some sort of mechanic store. Scanning the car park some more, I decided to take a look. There was a pathway leading up to a small brick building that was locked. _Dammit_. I went back the way I came, through the parking lot. I checked the time. _3:17. _I still had time to kill. I should probably head back to my room. Not that I was probably going back to sleep, but I couldn't be wandering round here for hours. I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed through the parking lot.

"Hello there." A voice came from behind me.

I jumped and spun round. _Who...? _My eyes focused on a figure leaning against the wall. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I tried to get a better look at them. I've never had the best vision. It was a boy, wearing some denim jeans and a black hoodie over a white t-shirt. It was the boy who saw me pull the alarm! He was in the exact same position he was when he against the lockers, and he had the same smirk on his face. Only it was slightly confused now.

"Hi." I replied, not knowing what else to say. There was a small pause.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He said nothing for a moment. "Couldn't sleep." He said.

"I was asleep, then I woke up."

He nodded, then stood up straight. He was quite tall and well-built. Not as much as some of the fitness freaks here though. I came a bit closer to him. His hair was brown, in some sort of outgrown v-cut. I didn't know whether it was because it was dark but it looked like he had a scar over his right eye.

"So, do you usually go for walks when you wake up in the middle of the night?" He asked me, with slight sarcasm.

"No, I don't," I said with no expression whatsoever. "Do you?"

He smirked. " Yes, actually."

I raise my eyebrows. "'Cause that's so normal."

"To me."

"haven't you ever gotten in trouble for it?"

"If you haven't already noticed Sherlock, the prefects don't start patrol until 6. And it's," He glanced down at his watch, " 3:26, so we have another 2 and a half hours before they get their asshole mode in gear." He replied tiresomely.

"Calm down, I don't know the ins and outs just yet. I just don't want to get in trouble on my second day."

"You seemed happy enough to pull the fire alarm yesterday afternoon."

So that definitely was him.

"I was doing a favor in return for cash."

"How much?"

"10 bucks."

"And who for?"

I roll my eyes, "Is it any of your business?

"Why are you being so secretive about it?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm curious. You seem like an interesting person."

"Well, I'm not. So..."

"But you seem like it."

"But i'm not."

He watched me with a slight frown. "Okay then. Where did you come from?"

"Atlanta. You?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?" He said, imitating my voice.

I glared at him until he answered.

"I moved around a lot." He said vaguely.

"Me too," I said to him. "I wasn't born in Atlanta."

"Where were you born then?"

"California, but my family moved to Pheonix in Arizona when I was young. I don't really remember my time in California at all."

He watched me for a second. "I remember moving around central America a lot, but I didn't really look into names of the places. I wasn't bothered by it." He replied.

"Did you come with any brothers or sisters?" _Damn. Why did I say that?_

"No, did you?" He answered.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but they didn't come to this school."I knew he was going to start asking questions and not give up until he had the answer he wanted.

"Why?"

_Here we go. _"We were separated when they were young."

"And why was that?" He knew he was making me uncomfortable. It seemed to amuse him.

I looked down at the floor. "It's...personal." _Why did I open my big mouth? _He was just looking at me with demanding eyes. I said nothing, looking to change the subject. He still went on.

"Oh come on, don't leave me hanging. Tell you what, I'll answer a question for you if you answer this one." He said.

"I don't have any questions for you, so if you don't mind..." I tailed off.

"I do mind. So you better come up with a question." He said in a lower voice. He was scaring me a little bit, and he was a bit too close for my liking. I didn't step back though.I didn't want to give away my weakness. I _hated _ having my personal space invaded, especially by strangers. I could make something up...? On second thoughts, he didn't look like the type of person who would take black lies lightly. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Why should I be scared of him? I didn't have to tell him anything. I won't.

I folded my arms. "Listen up, tough guy. Quit poking your nose into my personal life when I don't even know your name. Before I walk away, give me one good reason why should I tell you anything about myself."

I waited. He waited. The atmosphere turned cold between us.

Eventually, he sighed. "Look, if you didn't want to tell me, why did you start the conversation? And now I know that the reason isn't just because they didn't want to. Something happened between you and your little replicas. I couldn't give a shit if they came here or not, because it would just be like little clones of you. And nobody wants that."

I was a bit taken aback. Where did that come from? I've only known this boy for 5 minuets and he's already judging me like that. What?

"Bi-Polar, much? What's up with you? Is it that time of month?" I ask him sarcastically.

If looks could kill, I would be a pile of guts on the floor. "That's rich, coming from you." He smirked.

"No, you're too late. It's been and gone. How are you coping?" Again, the sarcasm is noticable in my tone.

He raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? You wanna talk about your PMS cycle?" He puts his hands in the air. "I'm out." And began walking away.

I grin. "Running helps take the edge of!" I yelled after him. Without turning around, he gestured his middle finger at me. I laugh and head back to my dorm. I didn't notice before, but the temperature has dropped. I starting to get goosebumps as I climb up the icy ladder. I sneak through the attic and back into my dorm. As I try to get a few more hours, I realize I didn't catch his name.


	3. Friends and Enemies

I woke up to my alarm clock. It wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to, as it stupidly loud. I rolled back over into my bed, putting my head under the pillow to try and drain out the noise. I couldn't hear Zoe move at all. _She's probably trained to sleep through the alarm by now_. School was the last thing on my mind, but Dr. Crabblesnitch will be sure to have all the teachers on a special look out for me. So truancy wasn't an option. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at Zoe again, wondering if I should wake her. Only hair flame red hair was visible from the covers, and she had an arm thrown up over her head. I gently shook her shoulder.

"Zoe, wake up." I felt awkward, but I didn't want her getting into trouble. Still not moving, I shook her again. Only a bit harder. "Zoe!" She groaned and lifted her head, looking dazed.

"Jas? What?" She said sleepily.

"You have to get up, It's school." I replied, walking into the bathroom to wash my face. I backcombed my hair and put my regular make-up. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara and blush. I always found it hard to find a foundation that matches my orangey skin. When I finally found it, it was expensive. So my friend got it for me as a birthday gift. I'm not sure whether she paid or not, I was just grateful. I'm suddenly overcome with sadness at how much I miss my friends. I sigh and step out of the bathroom to get changed. Zoe is adjusting her uniform. White school shirt, elbow length mesh gloves, orange skirt and huge black knee-length boots. She's brushing her bright red hair when I come out. I walk to my dresser and take out the uniform I was given. Well, I took out the shirt and vest. No way was I wearing that skirt. I rooted around in my drawers and produced my black skinny jeans. Deciding I would, I put my lip piercing in. I had quite a lot of piercings, one cartlidge in my ear, and two in each lobe. And my lip piercing. It was only a small silver ring in the corner of my lip, so they could hardly tell me to take it out. I took off my pajama top, and spotted my necklace was still around my neck. _Is it worth the risk? _I debated. _Yes. _Another gift from another friend. A leaving present. A silver fairy with a blue Gem inside the wing. I'm smiling when I realize. The shirt is short-sleeved.

_Well, shit. _This is going well. When Zoe goes into the bathroom, I search my drawers for anything I can find. Nothing. That's just perfect. I have my dark blue zip-up, but that's it. It will have to do. I pull on the shirt and vest, followed by the hoodie. I grab my water bottle and make for the door, when Zoe comes out.

"Here wait for me, I'll go with you." She starts.

"I just need to get some water, I'll be back in a sec." She nods and I close the door behind me.

I walk down the corridor, which is full of girls chattering or speed walking to class. I find the water fountain and begin filling up my bottle. It's half full when I sense someone behind me.

"Move out of the way, loser. I need to fill up my water."

I turn and there's a girl with her brown hair scraped up into a ponytail and her fringe let down loose. She has a sharp face plastered with so much make-up I'm surprised she can move her face at all. She is wearing a cheerleaders uniform. _I bet she's the head bitch of this place._

I frown at her. "Wait your turn then?" Then turn back around to face the wall.

"I don't wait _turns, _dweeb. You should learn some respect."

"Respect is earned. And quite frankly, you _haven't,"_ I glare at her. "So back off."

By the look on her face, she wasn't used to being answered back to. Her eyes glazed over with pure hatred. I wasn't looking for a fight, I just hated people who think they're better than everyone else. A couple of girls had stopped to see if there was going to be a bitch fight. After a couple of glares, they moved on. I put the lid back on my water and as I was walking away, she hissed at me.

"I can make your life a living hell, you worthless little scum. So don't ever try to start on me." I just laughed at her.

"Whatever you say, Love." I probably didn't show it, but I wanted to go back there and rip her pretty little face apart. I hadn't taken my medication yet, so that doesn't help matters. I open the door of our room and see Zoe on her bed, waiting for me.

"You took your time. Did you make a new friend on the way there?" She joked.

"No, but I think I made a new _enemy. _Queen bitch trying to start on me in the hallway."

"Let me guess. Brown hair in a ponytail, cheerleaders outfit and sickeningly pretty face?" I nodded. "Yep, That'll be Mandy. Don't get involved, just ignore her. She only wants something to spread about you. Just don't surprised if next week there's a rumor that you had a sex change."

I laughed. "She'll get what's coming to her eventually."

"Damn right!" Zoe nodded. She stood up. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah just one sec, I'll catch you up."

Zoe shrugged and went out of the door. I opened my top drawer, took my medication out, shook one into my hand and washed it down. I picked up my bag which contained my schedule and slung it over my shoulder. Zoe was talking to another girl a little further down the hallway. She saw me and said goodbye to her.

"Right. What do you have first?" Zoe asked me.

"Umm..." I checked my schedule. "Music. You?"

"Biology, damn."

"We must share at least one class?" I say.

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Do you know where the music room is?"

"I think so." I lied. I didn't want to get her into trouble.

"Okay. Here, let me see your schedule." She scanned it for a few seconds. "We have Gym, English and Art together. The rest, you're on your own."

"Well, at least I know somebody in my lessons."

"By the way, you bought sweatpants didn't you?" She asked me as we came out of the Girls Dorm.

"Yeah, why?"

"Make sure you bring them to Gym. Mr Burton is a dirty creep." She shuddered.

"Um, okay then. I'll remember that." Great. I had a pervert as my Gym teacher. What other teachers will I have? A mass-murderer as my English teacher? A tranny as my Photography?

"Jimmy! Get off me!" I heard Zoe yell, laughing. I turned and saw Jimmy, the boy I saved from Dr. Crabblesnitch, had Zoe in a bear hug from behind. He laughed and let her go. She punched him on the shoulder and then he leaned up and kissed her. Yes, he had to lean up, as he was shorter than an average boy. I was small, at a measly 5"1. It was annoying. He acknowledged me by nodding at me, and I gave him a small smile.

"Zoe , this is Jimmy, Jimmy, Zoe." Announced Zoe.

"I know, we've kinda met already." I looked at Jimmy, smiling.

Zoe looked confused for a second. "How?"

"I saved his ass from Dr. Crabblesnitch. You still owe me for that by the way." I joked.

"I gave you 10 bucks! That's a fair deal, isn't it?"

"Whatever you say, Jimmy." I laughed.

"Don't you have Music next?" Zoe asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, why?"

Oh, that's good! You two can go together then," Zoe smiled, and pushed me and Jimmy forwards. "Have fun!" Then she walked into the biology lab.

"Our class is on the second floor. We still have a bit of time, so there's no rush really." Jimmy said casually.

"Good. Speedwalking isn't exactly my thing," I say. I swallowed. "So, are you and Zoe like, an item?"

Jimmy smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

I laughed. "No, I just had an inkling." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, 7 months next week. She took a lot of convincing, though. It was worth it in the end."

That is actually adorable. The first guy who actually wanted to go out with a girl because they _like_ her, and not just to get down her pants.

"Awww. You guys seem great together." I tell him as I push open the doors to Music. He smirked a little. It was loud in the music room. There were people throwing scrunched up paper at each other, paper airplanes, chattering and screaming. Woah. There was no teacher in the classroom yet.

"Welcome to the Zoo." Jimmy said behind me. He headed over to his desk and put his bag down. I walked over to an empty desk at the back. I turned to the girl next to it.

"Does anyone sit here?" I asked her.

She shook her head, then turned back round to her friends. They were all wearing cheerleader outfits, and there were a couple of boys in gym clothes as well. She nudged the girl next to her and they both looked my way. It was the girl in the corridor. She glared daggers at me, which I returned. It was broken by Jimmy coming over to my desk. A couple of guys said hi to him, which he returned. Then he turned to me.

"Bitch fight alert. What a way to start the morning. Who's the lucky lady then?" He said, sitting down on my desk.

"Mandy, from what I hear. She was getting rude to me in the corridor, so I told her where to go basically." I replied.

"You do know that's the head cheerleader, don't you? If you want the entire football team against you, go ahead with your dirty looks. If not, just ignore her and she'll get over you."

"I'm not scared of some bitchy little girl. However she treats me, she'll get the same treatment back. Good or bad." He nodded and turned when he heard the door open again. In walked a small boy with relatively dark skin and a pink shirt under a blue vest. Next to him was a taller boy wearing a teal vest and white shirt with a wristband and watch on both arms. He shoved the smaller boy towards his desk and he stumbled. He laughed before looking my way. I breathed an irritable sigh and he narrowed his eyes at me and then sat in his desk. Jimmy saw my look and raised an eyebrow.

"Gary Smith? You know him?"

I sighed. "Long story." _Gary Smith_.

"Well, just don't get too involved with him, Trust me." He told me.

"I definitely wasn't planning too. Why?" I asked him.

"That is, also, a long story. Just steer clear of him and you'll be happy." He scooted of my desk when he heard the teacher come in. He took his seat next to the small boy and leaned back.

"Take a seat, everybody," A big mixed race woman, with her braided hair in a bun and wearing a tie-dye dress was standing in front of the classroom. "We are going to learn more about Mozart today..." Groans and 'Boo's!' came from each corner of the classroom. I had never heard of Mozart before.

"And you're going to get into pairs..." Squeaking of chairs and shouts filled the classroom before she had even finished talking. "And work together to master this piece!" She called, holding up a sheet of letters. "Get yourself a xylophone and get going!"

Everyone grabbed their friends to work with. I sat there, scanning the crowd for a partner. I hoped their wasn't one. I don't like to admit it, but I'm not great at working with other people unless I feel completely comfortable around them. I looked towards Jimmy, but he was bringing back a xylophone for him and the boy who sat next to him. I was sure no-one else had a partner, so I smiled and stood up to get myself a xylophone. I had never used one of these before, so this should be interesting. I put it back down at my desk and went to the front of the classroom to get a music sheet. As I was walking back, I stumbled over something on the floor. I grabbed the nearest desk to balance myself and looked down and there was a foot. I looked up to see who it belonged to. _Gary._ He was smirking at me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He said.

Kicking it as hard as I could, I hissed, "_Bastard." _He just laughed. The nerve of him, tripping me up. I'll get him back for that.

I slumped back down in my desk angrily. God,_ he was annoying._Trying to calm myself, I started playing.

"Miss Davison, where is your partner?" I heard a voice over me. I looked up to see the teacher standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have one miss. There was no-one left."

"Don't be silly, Mr Smith doesn't have a partner! Join him." She said and started walking away.

_Mr Smith? Who's that? _Then I realized. _Please, no._ I looked up and saw that he didn't have a partner. Well, isn't this day going brilliantly?


	4. Secrets

I slammed my xylophone down next to Gary and took the seat next to him.

"I knew you couldn't keep away from me." He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. If I had any other choice, I wouldn't be here."

"But you are here. So let's get this over and done with." He picked up his music sheet and frowned at it. "Do you know this?" He asked me.

I looked at him ."I've never even heard of Mozart or ever played a xylophone. So no. I haven't."

"Jeez, you make it sound like you never went to school." He laughed.

I didn't reply.

"You know, I never got your name." He said.

"Jas."

"Hi, Jas. I'm Gary." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started playing the music, and after 10 minuets, we had it right. I looked round the classroom and saw Jimmy. He must have sensed someone looking, because he looked up and saw me. He looked at Gary and then back at me with a _What? _look on his face. I shook my head at him and mimed a gun to my head. He laughed at me. I turned back around and when the teacher wasn't looking, I took my phone out of my bra and checked my BBM's.

"Seriously? Why do girls do that?" Gary said with a disgusted look on his face.

"We just do." I answered him, replying to my messages.

"Well, I have a phone, but I keep it in my pocket. I don't shove it down my pants then claim _It's a boy thing." _

_"_Well, It's more likely to get pick-pocketed from your pocket." I answered him. "I doubt anyone's gonna come and shove their hand down our tops to check if we have our phones in them."

"I wouldn't be so sure in this place." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for that thought. I'll have a lovely day now." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said, leaning back in his chair. For a minuet I didn't hear anything from him. I put my phone back and turned to him. He had a calm, relaxed expression on his face. I studied the scar over his eye. It was quite long, going through his eyebrow and into his cheek. I was curious. He caught me staring and frowned.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"How did you get that?" I asked him, gesturing to my own face and making a line on my eyebrow.

He watched me closely for a second. "Fell off a wall and whacked my face on the way down."

"Did it hurt?"

"Bit of a stupid question. Yes, it was fucking agony." He said. "Why were you separated from your brothers/sisters when you were young?"

I didn't want to answer, but it seemed only fair. Seeing as he answered a question for me. "One younger sister and one older brother. I was apparently setting a bad example to her, so we were separated. All of us. Last I heard from my brother was that he's in jail." I closed my eyes. _Get a grip, Jas.._ I opened them again. I think I put Gary in an awkward position. How would I respond to that?

"Oh." Was what Gary said.

There was an awkward silence.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"23, I think. I'm not sure anymore. "

He nodded. I knew what he wanted to ask, but he probably didn't want to push it. "I had a friend who made up was like a brother to me, though. So that kinda made up for it."

"Did you ever go out?" He asked suddenly.

"No, Gary. We didn't." I say, shaking my head at him.

"Poor guy. He's been probably been in the friendzone since he met you." He laughed.

I shoved him. "Shut up! We never liked each other in _that_ way!"

Just then, the bell rang. He regained his balance and stood up, grabbing his bag. "How do you know? He's probably kicking himself now that he never did you before you left." He smirked.

"Shut _up!" _I yelled and went to shove him again, but he caught my wrists in his hands.

"Stop shoving me!"

"Stop _provoking _me!" I twisted out of his grasp and grabbed my bag from my desk. "Do you have maths now?" I asked him.

"Yeah. God, I'm not in the mood for it right now." He said, scratching the back off his head.

"Who's ever in the mood for maths?"

"Skip with me then," He said. "They won't notice."

"Gary, it's my first day in classes. I can't."

"Is the little girl scared of getting in trouble?" He said in a patronizing voice.

"Yes. You can but I have to go." I said walking away. I joined Jimmy at the door. "What's the deal with you and Gary?" He asked me.

"Well, being forced to work with him isn't exactly the best thing I've ever done. If that's what you mean," I answer. "He's still annoying, but he seems interesting."

Jimmy blew through his lips. "Ha, Gary? _Interesting? _He's about as interesting as a science book."

I paused then smiled. "Yes, on first glance you know what it's going to be. But when you start reading, you're knowledge becomes greater as you find out more. Never judge a book by its cover." I was happy with my metaphor.

He looked at me. "I bet you've been waiting your whole life to say that. And my understanding of Gary is deep enough, thanks, " He paused. "He's a narcissistic, paranoid, over-confident asshole."

There was a silence as I processed this.

"You haven't met Petey yet have you?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Well then." He reaches forwards and grabs the boy by his collar and pulls him back.

"Hey, Jimmy. Ease up a bit, would you?" He says.

"Petey, this is Jas. Jas, this is Petey."

"Nice to meet you, Jas." Petey says, holding out his hand. I laugh and shake it. He blushes slightly.

"You too," I say. "Do you have maths next?" I ask them both.

"Yeah, we better hurry up. We have Mr. Hattrick." Petey said.

"I'm guessing he's strict, then?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's probably the worst teacher in this school next to Mr Burton." Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah. I heard from Zoe." I say.

"Do you know why she was expelled?" Jimmy asks me.

"She was expelled? I didn't know that." I'm taken aback. She hadn't told me any of this.

"Yeah, because she complained about him _hitting _on her!"

"What?! Really?" I'm shocked by this. What a perverted, twisted man. What the fuck?

"Yeah, I know." Jimmy said. Pushing the doors open to Maths.

The desks are all singular and lined up in rows of 4. Mr Hattrick is already seated at his desk at the front of the classroom and there's a blackboard behind that with some equations on it.

"Sit down and get started on these problems. When you've finished, bring them to me so I can mark them. If you fail to complete them by the end of the lesson, you will be staying behind to finish them in your lunch break."

I take a seat by the wall in the middle row and surprisingly, Gary walks in and takes the seat behind me.

"Change your mind then?" I ask.

"I don't really fancy another detention with this guy." He frowned.

"Good boy." I smirk.

"Mr Smith and Miss Davison! If you want to stay behind with me during your lunch hour, feel free to continue your conversation." He barked at us. I turned round to face my paper. There were a couple of sniggers from Mandy and Co. I set to work on my questions, and they were surprisingly easy. Just a few hard ones. I finished my paper in 40 minuets and pushed my chair out to give to him. I walked up to his desk and put my paper on the pile. He nodded at me and I began walking back to my desk.

"Miss Davison, I don't recall that jacket being part of the school uniform. Remove it immediately." He called after me.

I froze. _Oh Shit. _A couple of kids looked up to see what the offending item was. They quickly got back to their work, thinking I would just take it off.

"I can't." I replied nervously.

Mr Hattrick sighed. "Can't or won't?"

I took a deep breath. "Both."

Now everyone was watching, looking shocked. I was guessing people here didn't answer back to him regularly.

"Listen to me, Miss Davison. You do _not _answer back to me like that and you _will_ remove that jacket, or I will have to remove it from you myself." He said threateningly.

I didn't want to have this conversation in the classroom. I saw Jimmy staring at me in confusion, and I could just _sense _Gary's smirk.

"No disrespect sir, but I don't see how it's harming anybody." I answered.

"It's against school rules. Now, hand it over." He said, standing up.

"No." I spat back angrily.

"_Now." _He demanded.

"Sir, why don't you lay off," Came a voice. I looked to the point it came from. Jimmy? He was standing up also. "It must be for good reason she doesn't want to take it off, so why don't you have a private conversation with her elsewhere and not in front of everybody?" He gestures to everyone in the classroom.

"If you want your place in this school to remain, Hopkins, you better sit back down or get _out _of my classroom!" He shouted at Jimmy.

"He has a point, Sir." Gary? Gary as well? Why were they standing up for me? Everyone else's eyes were goggling, loving the drama.

"Shut up Smith! As if you haven't caused enough trouble already!" Mr Hattrick spat. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh shut up, you fat git. Why don't you go eat a donut or something?" Gary spat back. The whole class gasped.

He was fuming. He began storming towards me and Gary, when I felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me sideways.

"Go!" I heard Gary's voice. We ran for the door, Me, Jimmy and Gary. Jimmy yanked it open and we ran for our lives down the corridor, out of the main building and out of Bullworth Academy. We finally stopped in an alleyway in Bullworth Town.

"What the hell was that, Gary?" I ask him angrily. "I specifically told you I _didn't _want to get into trouble on my first day, and you pull something like that?"

"Your welcome for saving your ass from being man-handled by a fat lump of Mr Hattrick." He said sarcastically, sounding slightly out of breath.

"He has a point, Jas. He wasn't kidding when he said he's take it from you himself," He said, straightening up. "You're still a bastard by the way." He said to Gary.

"And you're still a moron." Gary smirked.

"So, we've made it here. What do we do now? We can't hide forever." I state.

"We can hide as best we can, but when it comes back to maths, Yeah, were fucked." Gary grinned.

"I thought it was worth every second, personally." Jimmy laughed.

"The look on his face was pretty priceless, I have to admit." Gary agreed.

"I just have one question," I say to them. "Why did you stand up for me?"

"Well, isn't that what friends are for?" Jimmy replied, as quick as a wink. "Right Gary?" He said loudly, and stared at Gary. He turned and looked at Jimmy.

"We're not friends, moron. I've just been wanting someone to stand up to Mr Hattrick and I saw an open window to get involved. I wasn't going to let an opportunity like that pass." He smiled.

"Aww come on Gary, we're _friends." _I joke.

"We are not."

We both look at him.

"Friends are for the weak." He snapped.

"Oh come on, Gary," Jimmy said tiresomely. "You're still keeping up that act? Just admit you and Jas are friends."

"I hardly know anything about her!"

"Excuse me! I think I told you plenty about myself in Music!" I said.

"Doesn't mean we're friends." He said, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Fine, have it your way." I say, holding my hands up.

There was a silence between us all. Well, I was probably going to get a months worth of detention for this. On my first fucking day! What the hell was the rest of the school year going to be like?

"Why didn't you just take off your jacket?" Gary asked me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well..." I began.

"Hey! You kids should be in class!" We heard a male voice yell. We turned to find a police officer, baton in hand and waving it at us.

"Oh shit," Jimmy hissed. "Let's get out of here!" We all turned and ran down the alley, the opposite way to where the cop was and ran through a maze of back alleys until we reached New Coventry.

* * *

We were ducked down behind a dumpster and watching the cop run past, still yelling.

"Do they ever give up here?" I said.

"No, unless they lose sight of you. It regularly happens round these parts though, so I wouldn't worry to much." Jimmy said.

"Where are we then?" I asked, looking around the run-down town. Most of the shops here are closed down, and there are tags _everywhere._

"New Coventry. It's dirty, messy, and cast out. Obviously home to the greasers." Gary smirked.

"Who are the Greasers?" I ask.

"1950's rejects. The people with leather jackets, so much shit in their hair it looks like a ton of chip fat and obsessed with bikes?" Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen a couple of them around the school," I say. "We should probably head back. Lessons are over."

"You two can go on ahead. I have some business that needs taking care of here." Jimmy said.

"Okay. Don't hurt yourself. Come on Gary." I started walking away. I turned back and saw Gary lean in to Jimmy and say something to him. I saw the look on Jimmy's face turn to anger. He hissed something back at Gary and Gary's eyes turned cold as ice. Jimmy stepped away from him and began walking away. Gary turned to me and grinned.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

"What did you say?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you had a go at _me _for minding my own business?"

I said nothing. We walked to Bullworth Town in silence. School kids were loitering about the fast food restaurants or walking towards what looked like a carnival. I saw a couple of kids point discreetly at me then widen their eyes or laugh. I brushed it off.

"Why didn't you take off your jacket?" He asked again.

"Because I didn't want to."

He sighed. "_Why _didn't you want to?"

"Because."

"_Why _dammit!" He yelled, obviously becoming impatient.

"If I wanted to tell you, I already would have, so back the fuck off!" I shout back. A couple of people looked round, probably hoping for a row. After a couple of looks from Gary, they were quickly on their way. Gary stopped walking and frowned at me. We were on the bridge that connected the school and town together. Underneath us was a shit load of water. He leaned against the railings and stared at me.

"Why do you keep so much stuff to yourself?" He said quietly.

I looked up at him, joining him by the railings. I took a deep breath. "I just don't like to shout about it."

He watched me for a second. He looked ahead of him, staring across the road. His expression showed he was processing what he had just learned.

"You know, you shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside you. You'll eventually explode." He said the last bit with a small smirk.

"Been there, done that," I sighed. "I suffer from ADHD. I've been on medication since I was 13 and I have to take it every morning to get myself to focus properly. So there. Happy?"

He looked straight into my eyes for a second, frowning slightly. His eyes were dark brown and seemed like they were searching for something. Scanning. For a lie? The truth? Or was he just intrigued? He broke away.

"Well, you're not the only one." He muttered.

"What?"

"I have ADD." He admitted.

"Seriously?"

He looked at me. "No. I was fucking around." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Does anyone else know?"

"Jimmy, Femme-boy and you."

"...Femme-boy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Petey?"

"Why do you call him..?"

"I'll explain later." He said with a grin.

"Why did you tell me? About...that?"

"You told me. It's only fair."

"Ha! Gary Smith is playing fair," I laugh. "We never thought we'd see the day."

He stared at me blankly.

I stood up straight. The sun was starting to set and It was getting cold. "We better get going."

We walked over the bridge and back into school. Gary is unusually quiet. Does he regret saying that stuff to me? Or does he feel weird around me now? I didn't know he suffered from anything, as it really wasn't obvious. I think back to what he said to me and Jimmy in the alleyway.

_'Friends are for the weak.' _

Is that what he really thought? I look up at him and he stares at the ground in front of him, looking deep in thought. I know that there is something going on between him and Jimmy, and I'm really curious as to what it is.

That was my last thought before I was tackled savagely from behind and landed face first into the concrete floor.


	5. Memories

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a bit, I had some trouble with my internet. But, everything is fine now! Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites etc... I'm really grateful! This chapter is shorter than the others, Sorry!**

* * *

I dabbed my nose with the tissue again and sighed when it came away with blood once more. The impact from my face colliding with the ground had triggered a never-ending nose bleed. I looked over at Gary, who had a busted lip and a black eye from trying to resist the prefect from pinning him down. It took two of them to eventually push him down onto the floor and put his hands behind his back. I struggled as well, knowing they couldn't very well hit a girl, but of course they were so much stronger than me. They dragged us to the waiting room to see Dr. Crabblesnitch. I looked up at Gary, who was leaning back with his arms folded, not phased by his injuries.

"Does that hurt?" I whisper. Miss Danvers was watching us like a hawk from her desk.

He shook his head. "I've had to many of them to notice anymore. Hows your nose?"

I give him a fake smile. "Just peachy."

"You could have gotten away easily back there. You're pretty strong." He smiled.

"Says the one who had two prefects struggling."

"Well, there's no doubt. Just look at this." He said jokingly, flexing his biceps.

"Feeling a bit full of yourself today then?" I said, stretching.

"Quiet! You aren't suppose to talk here, you horrible little vandals! Dr. Crabblesnitch was right about you."

"Oh give us a break, Miss." I say.

"Respect your elders and betters, child!"

I roll my eyes.

"And don't give me that attitude!"

"What attitude?" I ask with fake innocence.

"Don't patronize me child!"

"Oh for God's sake." I mumbled.

Gary smirked. I glared at him, but it apparently made it funnier. His eye was pretty bad, turning black and yellow around the edges.

Genius move on our parts. We were so caught up in our own thoughts, we forgot we were wanted by every prefect and teacher in the school. Complete masterminds. Jimmy got to miss out as he was somewhere in New Coventry. Lucky bastard.

"The headmaster will see you now." Miss Danvers snapped. We stood up and walked over to the door, with me going first then Gary. He closed the door behind him. Dr. Crabblesnitch seemed taken aback by our appearances, but his face remained stone cold.

"Sit down. How _dare _you disgrace the school like this!" He barked as we sat down. "Answering back to staff, shouting, _verbal abuse," _He said to Gary specifically. "Truancy, getting in trouble with the police, then you turn back up on our doorstep expecting us to take it lightly? I don't think so!" He says. "Jasmine Davison, if I am correct, this is your first school day? How in the heavens do you get into such trouble on your first day? Answer me!" He demanded.

I looked up at him. How could I get out of this one? I considered making something up, but there were witnesses that might have said otherwise. Plus, Dr. Crabblesnitch probably listened to his staff more than his pupils.

"I'm sorry sir, it was a mistake. It won't happen again." Is all I could say.

"Sorry hardly covers it, does it Miss Davison?" He pursued.

I shook my head. He sighed.

"And you, Mr Smith! You were privileged enough to have a second chance, and this is how you repay us? I ought to send you packing right now."

I looked at Gary. A second chance?

"I'm sorry sir. I was just getting back into the school spirit." He said smoothly.

Gary! This was no time for being cocky. What was he playing at?

Shockingly, Dr. Crabblesnitch's face seemed to relent slightly. "I understand boy, but there is no need for these kind of actions to be taken place."

"I know, and we're truly sorry sir." He said, all innocence.

"Well, if you can promise that it won't happen again, i'll be happy to let this slip. But if I hear any of this has repeated itself, more severe consequences will be dealt out."

"We promise sir." I said.

"Good. Now get back to your dorms." He ushered us. We stood up, the I remembered what I needed.

"Er, sir?" I asked him.

"What is it, Miss Davison?"

"Could I get a long-sleeved shirt, instead of short?"

He looked at me. "Well, I can have a look..."

I waited as he searched the cardboard box behind his desk. I looked over at Gary and he was frowning. I half smiled at him then turned back to the head.

"Here." He said, as he pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Thank you so much sir."

"As long as it keeps you out of trouble." He says tiresomely. "Now off you go."

We nodded and hurried out the school building. Gary laughed.

"Dumb shit will believe anything! So easy to win over." He chuckled.

"What was all that school spirit crap? How did you pull that off?" I ask him, totally speechless.

"He thinks the bullying is part of the school spirit, so I used that to our advantage." He grinned.

"Well, it sure as hell worked. He is dumb." I look at him again. "You know, you should really get some ice for that eye."

He shrugged. "It'll be fine."

"If you're sure then."

"Well, this is where we part," He said as we came to the intersection between the girls and boys dorm and the exit.

"Right then. See you tomorrow." I said and waved. He grinned and strolled towards the boys dorm. I turned and started walking towards the girls dorm, hoping not everyone was in bed just yet. As I walked in, there were a few girls sitting on the sofas or walking down the corridor. I went up to my room and found it empty. I smiled, glad to be having some time to myself for once. I put my bag down and walked grabbed my pajamas from the drawer. I walked into the bathroom and washed my make-up off to avoid the stupid 'panda eyes' the next morning. When I finished, I walked towards the bathroom door and went to turn the handle when a ringing suddenly pierced my ears. I put my hand to my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I lost my balance and stumbled forwards, gripping the sink. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. _Oh, fuck. Not again_. Sounds of shouting, screams and yelling filled my ears. I was suddenly too hot, really hot. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and my grip got tighter. I gritted my teeth together and slammed my head down into the edge of the porcelain sink. Immense pain shot through my forehead, but the ringing started slowly fading out, as well as the blindness I had just received. My vision started to cloud over purple and then I was staring at myself in the mirror, watching my pupils get smaller as I regained my sight. I slumped against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the cold floor. I put one hand over my knees and rested my head against them, as a I felt myself loosing consciousness slipping away into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Jas! Jas, wake up!"

I slowly lifted my head and came face to face with Zoe, who had a look of worry and concern on her face. I blinked, trying to clear my blurred vision. I looked around and noticed I was still on the floor of the bathroom.

"Thank God. I thought you were dead or something!" Zoe threw up her arms. "What happened?"

She helped me stand up and my bones cracked from being in a slumped position for a while. I was still dizzy, but I tried to stand up straight.

"I don't know. I just got dizzy for a moment and fell, I guess."

"Do you want me to get the school nurse?"

"No, I'll be okay." I smile at her and walk out of the bathroom. She follows me, still looking concerned. I see the time and know I've been out for hours.

"You didn't come back earlier, so I asked around a bit and a couple of girls said that you, Gary and Jimmy ran out of your Maths class with Mr Hattrick. What was that about?" She asked.

I sit on my bed and stare at the floor for a second. Should I tell her the truth about why I don't show my arms? I'm not sure I can completely trust her. She seems so nice, yet so tough. Can I risk it?

"He wanted me to take off my hoodie, but I said no, then Gary and Jimmy got involved and we just ran for it, basically. Me and Gary got caught, but Jimmy stayed behind in New Coventry to deal with some 'business.' and I haven't seen him since."Not now. Maybe in the future, but not now.

She shook her head. "That boy, I swear to God. He has to stop getting in trouble." She sighed. Then asked. "Why didn't you want to take of your hoodie?"

I inhaled then shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I just couldn't."

She nodded, not pursuing it. She changed out of her uniform and put her pajamas on.

"That's a nice necklace." She said. I looked down at my necklace, and as I was wearing a long-sleeved v-neck top it was on show pretty well. I smiled and took it off, placing it on my bedside table.

"It was a present from a friend."

She stopped and opened one of her bedside drawers. " I have something similar." She said, and came and sat on my bed with an oval-shaped silver locket. I smiled "That's pretty. Who got you that?"

"Jimmy, for a birthday present." She opened the locket and there was a small photo of her and Jimmy. It was a just their head and shoulders. He had his arm round her neck and she was laughing. They were in school uniform as well.

"How long ago was your birthday?" I ask her.

"A couple of months ago, in September. When's yours?"

"December. It's quite close now."

"And you're turning 17?"

"Yeah. The 8th."

Zoe nodded. She looked around the room for a second then looked down at her hands.

"Jimmy told me about why you were expelled." I said quietly. She scowled.

"I don't care about that anymore. How he managed to get back into the school, I don't know. But I won't be going to any Gym classes."

"I would probably go, just to show him he didn't bother me."

She sighed as she got up and went over to her bed. "Are you sleeping yet?" She asked.

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded and turned the light off. "Night, Jas."

"Night Zoe."

I crawled under the covers and get to sleep 'till about 2 am.


	6. Good And Bad

The alarm clock rang through my body like a huge buzz. I slowly sat up, aching from yesterday evening. I looked over to Zoe, who lifted her head and groaned. I went into the bathroom to wash my face. As I approached the mirror, I groaned as well as I saw I had a purple-black bruise above my eyebrow from smashing my head against the sink. Yay.

After I had done my hair and make-up, which made no difference to the bruise, I changed into my uniform. I put my necklace on underneath my shirt and pulled on my Vans. Checking my schedule, I saw I had Geography then Gym.

"We have Gym together second lesson, Zoe." I called to her in the bathroom. She came out and walked over to her bed to put her shoes on.

"I'm not going," She said simply, looking up at me. "Woah! What happened there?"

"Yesterday happened. Zoe, please. I don't know anyone there besides you." I pleaded.

"You can make some new friends then," She said. "Forgetting Mr Burton, I can't anyway."

"Why?"

She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm on."

"Oh right. Well, just take it easy then. Please Zoe," When she shook her head once more, I upped my game. "I'll pay for a hamburger for us both afterwards in Bullworth Town."

She seemed to be interested in this offer, because she sighed. "Fine, but just this once."

"Thanks, Zoe. It can't be that bad, can it?" I say.

"Well, you'd be surprised."

I took my medication out of the drawer and slipped it into my pocket. I walked to the bathroom and took one and washed it down. After a few minuets, I came out and put them back in my drawer discreetly. I took my bag and realized I hadn't picked up the school P.E. kit. I'll have to improvise. I grabbed my black sweats and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. I'll have to pick up the school top on the way there. I put my stuff in the bag and we headed off down the corridor. I saw Mandy and her bitches and she glared at me. I returned the favor until she walked past.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Zoe laughed.

"She's a bitch, and I don't like bitches."

"I'm with you there."

We came out of the girls dorm and the chilly air whipped us in the face. Zoe drew in a sharp breath and we walked towards the school building.

"I have to pick up a Gym top. I'll see you next lesson." I said.

"Okay, bye!" She waved and headed off to whatever lesson she had.

I walked into the waiting room of the office and saw Miss Danvers at her desk. She looked up at me and scowled.

"What do _you_ want?" She said to me. _Nice to see you too._

"I need a Gym top, Miss."

She sighed heavily before bending down and producing a navy blue polo with the Bullworth logo on one side.

"Thanks." I said before heading out.

"Wait!" She called. I turned round. "Dr. Crabblesnitch wants to remind you about tonight. You must arrive there at 5 pm."

"Okay miss." I said, walking away. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't really have any choice. I can't get into anymore trouble. It pisses me off that they think they can control me. I opened the door to Geography and saw Jimmy sitting on his desk with Petey. The only empty seat was in one of the middle rows. I walked to the empty desk. I put my bag on it and walked over to Jimmy and Petey.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hi, Jas." Petey said, and Jimmy nodded at me.

"Woah, what is that?" Jimmy said, pointing to the bruise on my face.

"Yesterday took its toll,"I lied. "I fell when the prefect tackled me."

"So you were caught then." He smirked.

"Yeah, and you will be too."

"Dr. Crabblesnitch likes me, he won't bother." He said.

"So me and Gary have to suffer while you sit back and watch?" I ask him, shoving him.

"Yes, that's exactly what i'll do." He laughed.

"You know, the whole school was talking about that," said Petey. "Although some put their own spin on it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Let them believe what they want."

"So, are you sitting with us at lunch today?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, I made a deal with Zoe that if she went to Gym class, I'd buy her a burger for lunch. You can come if you want, but I'm only paying for me and Zoe." I say with a smile.

"I'd love to, but I have to see the preps about something here. Maybe another time." He answered. Just then, the teacher walked in. I went back to my desk and tried to stay awake. Halfway through his speech about Australia, a scrunched up piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up at the teacher, and when he wasn't looking, I opened it under my desk.

_Take it off!_

I rolled my eyes, trying not to react the way they want me to. As dropped it onto the floor, I had a feeling I would be getting a lot more of these throughout the week. I leaned my head on one hand on the desk. I was so bored, and the person that sent that note must be disappointed that I didn't react badly. When the lesson was finally over, I joined Jimmy and Petey at the door.

"What do you have?" Petey asked me.

"Gym. You?"

"I have Biology and Jimmy has Shop."

"What's Shop?" I ask.

"Mechanical stuff. Fixing, building and shit." Jimmy said.

"Oh right. I'll see you guys later, then." I said to them as I headed towards the gymnasium. I spotted Zoe waiting outside, looking glum. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"I'm going to kill you." She said.

"Oh come on Zoe, just ignore the fat bastard."

She smirked a little. "I'll try."

We went to the changing rooms and saw that in our class was all the cheerleaders, a Preppy girl, a couple of Nerds and a ginger girl who was hanging around the Prep.

"Awesome." I said as we started changing.

I put my long-sleeved t-shirt on underneath the polo. I kept my Vans on as I didn't have any other form of trainers, and these were the closest it was gonna get. My hair was too short to tie back, so I left it as it was. We had to go outside, which was ridiculous as it was completely freezing and I forgot a jacket. We went on field and I saw Mr Burton telling the people who were already on the field to do some laps to warm up. He looked at Zoe and she gave him a glare as cold as ice. We started walking around the field.

"So, where's good to go in town?" I asked her.

"There's a burger joint near the cinema, we could go there."

"Okay, but I have to be somewhere at 5." I said.

"Where you going?"

"Some stupid therapist. I can't see any way I can get out of going without just skipping it, which I can't do without getting trouble again."

"Why do you have to see a therapist?"

"Because the school think they know what's best for me, when they most definitely _don't._" I sighed. "Just because I have ADHD they think I'm going to lash out and fucking kill someone."

"You have ADHD?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah." I look at her. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't give two shits if you were drugged up and in a straight jacket! You're my friend and that's all that matters."

I smile. I'm glad I have a friend like Zoe. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"And anyway, they might want you to see your therapist because they're cracking down harder this year after what happened _last _year."

"What happened last year?"

"Seriously? No-one told you?" I shook my head. "Well, last year, when Jimmy came to this school, Gary told him all this shit about the two of them taking over the school-"

"Wait, Gary? Gary Smith?"

"Yeah. Fucking physco turned against Jimmy because he came off his happy pills. He thought Jimmy wanted to take over the school without him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a paranoid bastard. He was in stealth mode for months, turning all the cliques against Jimmy until he finally caught him and he was expelled, thank God."

"Why is he here now, then?"

"Bribery, second chance, threat, who knows? Him and Jimmy _sort _of made it up, but they still don't like each other. _I_ don't like him either."

"Wow. He went to a lot of trouble just to take over the worst school in the country."

"I know. So the headmaster thinks you're going to be just like Gary."

"They shouldn't fucking judge like that." This school was starting to piss me off more and more.

We walked around in silence for a bit. We had done one lap by the time we finished talking. I heard footsteps approached behind us and the cheerleading squad jogged by, Mandy knocking me with her shoulder on the way.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" I yelled after her.

Zoe sighed. "God, I hate her."

"Ditto. What did I even do to her in the first place.?"

"You looked at her. She hates anyone prettier than her."

I laugh. "Zoe, I am _not _pretty."

"You are. And don't deny it."

"I'm not."

"Just shut up or I'll have to knock some sense into you, and I mean it_."_

"Feel free. I'm not buying i-"

I was cut off when she shoved me and I lost my balance. I nearly fell over but I grabbed onto her arm I steadied myself.

"Hey! How very dare you!" I impersonated Miss Danvers voice. "I'll get you back for that."

"Sure thing." Zoe smiled. I looked over to see that some people were finishing. We walked over to the huddle and stood at the edge of it.

"-and who does she think she is, going round this school like she owns the place? Sucking up to people so she can get popular, she's just like that friggin' physco Gary!"

Mandy. I knew she was talking about _me_. I looked at Zoe and she shook her head. She grabbed my arm and started leading me away.

"Ignore them. They're the ones who suck up to people. _Literally_."

I laughed at that. "They think they're so cool, when they probably have more STD's than the entire clinic.

"Slags. Looks like Mr Burton will be gone for around 10 more minuets. Shall we go?"

"Yeah." I was not in a good mood anymore. Even though I tell myself not to let them get me down, I can't help it. And how the fuck am I like Gary? Yeah, because I want to take over the school and betray my friends. Yeah, totally. We go into the changing rooms and pack our P.E. kits away. We sneak out of the Gym and duck past the prefects until we get out of the main gate.

As we walked over the bridge, I remembered my conversation with Gary, and how I told him about my ADHD. Was it a mistake telling him that? I felt my stomach drop a bit as I think I should have kept my mouth shut.

"So, where is this burger joint?" I ask quickly, trying not to think about it.

"Just round the corner. The burgers there are so good."

"I hope so. I need some fast food."

"I always need fast food." She laughed.

I spotted the shop almost instantly. There were some school kids milling about outside it, skipping class. I kept a close look out for policemen but there weren't any in sight. We walked in and it was quite empty. I ordered mine and Zoe's food, as I promised to pay for her. I didn't come with much money at all, so from now on I was going to have to save up.

Zoe already bagged a table, far away from the window so we wouldn't be spotted. I put the tray down and we dug in.

"Okay, you were right. These hamburgers are good." I say through a mouthful of food.

"Told you." She smiled.

I looked around and there were some guys in white shirts and jeans. Zoe saw me looking.

"Bullies." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"The Bullies clique."

"Oh right. I think I've just about got my head around all of them now."

"Tell me them then."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Bullies, Preps, Greasers..." I thought hard. "Cheerleaders...?" I'm not sure that was right.

"Jocks." Zoe corrected me.

"Jocks...and Nerds. That's five."

"There's also the townies, but I'm not sure they come under a clique though. I'm with them." She stated.

"What clique is Jimmy in?"

"None."

"Oh." I carried on eating.

"So, you're getting to know the school pretty well. Oh!" She suddenly said.

"What?"

"I never gave you a tour!" She laughed.

"It's fine. I think I know my way around now."

"Okay then. We got distracted by last night, I guess."

"Yeah."

I finished eating. I put my rubbish on the tray and stood up.

"You done?" I ask Zoe.

"Yeah." She replied, also standing up.

I tipped the rubbish into the bin and we walked out of the restaurant.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"Errr... 20 past 4."

"What? That went quick. I should probably get on my way to this house."

"Oh yeah. Okay, I'll see you back in the room tonight."

"Right, see you later."

As I headed towards Old Bullworth Vale, I reflected on what had happened since I got here. I know a 'physcopath' as people subtly put it, made some good friends, made some enemies, got in trouble with the headmaster and already let some of my secrets slip. So, quite a lot. It would be so easy to just turn back and run home to Atlanta, but I had no idea where anybody I knew there was, including Kade. I sigh. I miss everyone back home so much and all the good memories we had together, even the bad times. I didn't have to do anything these people wanted me to, but I know that I can't afford to slip up like last time. So I'll have to try to make the best of what I have now.


	7. Kiss With A Fist

"How are you feeling, Jasmine?" The woman asked me.

"Fine."

I had been sitting in this office for ages, with her just asking me random questions. It was so boring. She was small, had long curly hair that was dyed red and olive skin. She reminded me of Rihanna in a way. The house in Old Bullworth Vale was huge, must be worth about a million. We were in what was her office, as it had a big brown desk that she sat at with me opposite her. It had a big open window with dark red curtains and the window let in lots of natural light.

"How are you finding this session so far?"

She didn't speak in a slow, patronizing way like the other one, she spoke to me as if I was an actual person. I just shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

She nodded. "Good. So, how long have you been attending Bullworth Academy?"

"About 3 days."

"So, you've just moved here then?"

"Yeah." I'm not going to look her in the eye during these sessions. It gives you away.

"And how are you finding it?"

Shit. Messed up. I'd rather be anywhere else than here. I want to run far away and never look back. I wouldn't hesitate to rip Mandy's pretty little face apart. I don't need your fucking therapy.

"It's okay."

"And you're getting on with people here alright?"

"Yeah."

"So, I had a look at your file. You had a previous therapist. How did you find him?"

"I didn't like him."

"Why was that?"

"He asked to many questions." Maybe she'd get the hint.

"It's only his job. He wanted to help you."

"He wasn't helping."

She nodded. She's probably worried to ask another question after what I just said. Good.

"So, I was informed that you got in trouble on your first day in classes." She was looking at me intently. This was the part where I say something, but I didn't. I just looked past her out of the window. "Why?" She continued.

"The teacher tried to make me do something I didn't want to do." She must be getting tired of my short answers by now, but I wasn't in the mood to worry. I just wanted this session to be over.

"What did he want you to do?"

"Take of my jacket."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to."

She heard her sigh a bit. "Are you sure that's the reason?"

Now I looked at her, feeling the anger start to burn. "Are you calling me a liar?"

She still remained calm. "Of course not. I just wondered if there was more to it, that's all."

"Well, there isn't."

She paused before continuing. "Have you found that since you came to Bullworth, you seem more angry and aggressive than usual?"

"No. Does it seem like that?" The sarcasm is hanging onto my voice on the last sentence.

"No. Not aggressive. You just seem to be hostile towards me, I was wondering if you were like that around other people."

"Well. If you really want me to be honest, I really don't want to be here. I was forced to come here by the headmaster and I was considering to skip but I can't get in any more trouble otherwise I'll get expelled. I don't like people invading my private life when it's really none of their business, and I don't like it when people ask me questions." It's all out before I can stop it. I didn't want to say that much, let her know that much. She's looking at me with her dark green eyes, studying me. Trying to figure me out.

"You know, talking about our problems really helps sometimes."

That's adorable, really. I don't say anything to her, because I know if I do I'll end up screaming at her.

She glances at her watch. "That's nearly all the time we have for today. Come back next week, okay?" She smiles at me. I don't give her the merest glimmer of a smile back. I stand up and head for the door.

"And Jas," I turn around to face her. "Don't take it out on yourself. Talk to a friend, yes?"

Before I give myself a chance to punch her, I turn and walk out of the door. The anger is raging inside me, taking me over. When I'm out of that stupid house I run my hands through my hair and hold on to it, as if I'm trying to pull this memory out of my brain. She has no fucking right to judge me! Thinking she's so sophisticated in her big ass house. Who the fuck does she think she is! I'm starting to walk back into Bullworth Town, and it's 5:45. I don't want to go back there. _Don't take it out on yourself. _Her words replay over and over in my mind. Before I know what I'm doing, I kick the nearest thing to me as hard as I can, and luckily it's a brick wall and not a puppy. It helps, but it's not enough.

"Maybe you should go to the boxing club sometime, that helps with anger." A sarcastic voice came from behind me. I don't need to look up to know who it is. I instantly start walking away.

"Fuck off, Gary." I spit. I'm in no mood for talking right now.

"Easy tiger. I'm only being friendly."

"Well, I'm not." I say. He walks along beside me.

"What's gotten you in such a mood?"

"I don't remember it being any of your business." I say sharply.

"I'm interested."

"Un-interest yourself then."

"Funny. Now what's up?"

"Gary, no offence, but you are the last person I want to talk to at the moment. So leave." I say tiresomely.

"Oh, your words, Jas! So cutting!" He clutches his heart over dramatically. I roll my eyes and pick up the pace. He still follows. Can this boy take a hint? Well, more than a hint. Outspoken words telling him to go away. I sigh and sit down on the ledge overlooking the beach. He leans against a post next to me so there is about a meter gap between us. The sun is starting to set on the horizon and we sit in silence for a few minuets. I bring up one knee and rest my head on it. I can feel his eyes on me. I stare straight ahead and focus on the vast ocean and the carnival in the distance. I turn to face him. His eyes are narrowed and he is staring straight at me. I frown back at him. "What?"

He continues to watch me for a second. Then he says, "What happened there?"

I realize he's talking about my eye. "When I fell."

He looks into my eyes for just a second, then he smirks. "Liar."

I frown. "Excuse me?"

"You're lying. I saw how you fell, so don't even try it." He keeps looking at me.

"You're a little snake, you know that?"

He laughs. "So. What did you do?"

"You're really bad at minding your own aren't you?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, you need someone to teach you a thing or two."

I wait for him to say something but instead he just grins.

"What...? Oh, come on Gary!"I widen my eyes in shock. "You _know _I didn't mean it like that!"

"So, are you gonna teach me some new things? I never had you down as someone who likes to experiment."

I groan and lean my head forward until it's in my lap. "Don't try to twist my words when there was nothing to twist!"

"I wasn't twisting, just stating what you were saying."

"You are dirty minded, you know that?"

"Well, if were going to point fingers, how did you know what I meant if you aren't dirty minded?"

"You have an answer for fucking everything, don't you?"

"Maybe _you _can learn something new." He said with a smirk.

"Ew, Gary," I sighed. "I gotta go. See you later."

"Give me a shout when you made up your mind." He said with a wink. I gave him a disgusted look and turned to walk away. Curfew wasn't for hours and I didn't want to go back to school, so I decided to take a walk. Past the bike shop, cinema and Aquaberry store. I was walking past some dodgy explicit store when I saw a familiar face. I wondered where I knew him from...Oh yes, the nice boy from the bus on my way here. The joys.

I prayed to God he wouldn't look up. But God seems to get a kick out of me being in awkward situations. He was with five or six other boys and he looked up. He nudged the boy next to him and he looked over as well. All three of the boys on my bus where there, plus more. He grinned and flicked his cigarette onto the floor. They were all wearing dirty white shirts and jeans, probably the 'bullies' as Zoe had refered to them as. I picked up the pace and heard footsteps and shuffling. Okay, so they're following me. And in the most remote fucking area around town! Just perfect. Why the fuck didn't I just go back to fucking school?! Is it my destiny to get into trouble every minuet of every hour? I wasn't going to outrun them, so I sighed and turned around to face them.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

One boy stepped forward and raised his eyebrow. His blonde hair confirmed my suspicion. It was most definitely him. "You're that girl on the bus."

I clapped my hands. "Very cleverly observed. Anything else?"

He frowned. "You sure like to get in trouble a lot, don't you? Wandering the streets late at night."

"I'm not a fucking baby," I spat. "I can take care of myself."

He turned to his friends and they laughed.

"Pathetic little scum." I said to him before walking away. Before I could react, he grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was face to face with him.

"You better watch your mouth, little girl." He hissed.

"Take your fucking hands off me." I said aggressively. Some of his friends were standing behind me now, blocking my escape. He put his other hand on my waist. That was it. I clenched my fist and punched him as hard as I could round the face. I heard a sickening crunch as he let go of me. Next thing I knew, I was lifted up by both arms and slammed into the wall behind me. Every ounce of air was knocked from my body and my head collided with the brickwork. I was most definitely bleeding on the back of my head, as I could feel the blood trickle down my neck. Two of the boys were pinning me to the wall by my arms and I tried to struggle out of their grasp. I kicked my leg out at one of them and it connected with his shin. He cursed and they both put their legs over mine so they were useless. I was trapped. The boy I hit recovered and I saw he had a nosebleed and a bruise on his cheek. Good. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and made his way over to me. He stood close, so that his body was pressed against mine.

"You're gonna regret that." He said into my ear. He drew back a little and I spat right at his face. Everyone looked shocked, especially him. I saw the fury burn in his eyes and he punched me in the stomach. His fists were like knives. I gasped in pain, then struggled with every bit of strength in my body to no extent. He punched me again in the collarbone, which was the most painful place I think I've ever been hit. I slumped back against the wall with my head bent. I certainly wasn't crying, just hissing every swear word under the sun. Another punch to the side of the head knocked me off my feet. I was clinging on to consciousness which seemed to be fading. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurred slightly. I could just make out the figures looming over me, laughing. One of them still had my arm but the more energy I used trying to fight him off, the faster I seemed to be falling into nothingness. I still tried to stand back up, which failed miserably. I heard a yell and they all looked behind them and ran. I lifted my head slowly and saw a shape walking towards me then kneeling down next to me. Then I blacked out.


	8. A Little Help

I felt groggy. Really groggy. As soon as I tried to open my eyes I was immediately blinded by the light. I tried to sit up slowly and felt an ache from my stomach. Then I remembered what happened and figured out where I was. The row of neat beds and curtains clearly stated I was in a hospital. And I hated them. I looked down at myself and saw I was still in my school uniform but I had one sleeve rolled up. There was a needle stuck in my elbow. I shuddered and went to pull it out.

"Not so fast, Mike Tyson." Came a smooth yet commanding voice.

I turned my head and leaning back in his chair was Gary. He wasn't smirking which I thought he would be, his body language was calm, yet there was a certain anger in his eyes.

I swallowed. "Did you bring me here?"

"No, it was fucking superman," He snapped. "The nurse said you can leave when you're ready. And you had stitches." He stood up. Stitches? I pulled out the needle. _Shit. _How could I have forgotten? Even for a second? I quickly yanked my sleeve down and Gary gave me a cold look.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Jas. I'm not stupid." He walked out of the room. I jumped off the bed, much to the protest of my body, and hurried after him. He knew. He knew the one thing that I haven't ever let slip. Why the fuck did it have to be Gary Smith? I came out of the ward and passed a nurse.

"Ah, Miss Davison. Are you leaving?" She asked me.

"Umm, yeah...I..." I started walking away, as Gary was already halfway down the corridor.

"Okay, you don't need to discharge yourself. Be more careful in future, yes?"

"Yes, okay." I sped-walked down the corridor. The clock above the main entrance read 7:30. I was welcomed outside by the cold. I spotted Gary, who was already across the street. I crossed and tried to catch up with him.

"Hey! Gary, wait!" I called. He didn't stop, so I had to walk in front of him. "Gary, you have to understand."

He scowled. "Understand what? That you are some emo who thinks the only way out is through a knife and a couple of knocks to the head? What is there to understand, Jas?!" He yells.

I wince at his words, but look him dead in the eye. "First, I'm no fucking emo. Second, you don't know the half of what my life has been like. It's had more ups and down than a freakin' heart rate monitor and If you were out in my shoes, you would be no different as I've heard you don't handle stress to well at all. So don't flip out at me when there's no reason for _you _to be concerned."

His eyes turned cold and before I could react, he ripped the sleeve down and held my arm out in front of us. "_This _is the fucking reason, moron. I couldn't give a damn if you'd been to hell and back. There's no excuse to cut yourself up." He dropped my wrist and stepped away. "Tell me, Jas. What happened in your life that was so fucked up you fucked it up even more?" He folded his arms.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think you deserve to know."

He smirked. "Well, then shall we see what Mandy has to say about this? I heard she can spread a rumor quicker than a forest fire. Also, you two aren't exactly the best of friends at the moment, are you?"

_Little shitbox. _"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, wouldn't I? Say, does it look like im fucking around?"

I gave him my dirtiest glare. I looked around and saw we would be easily overheard, so I grabbed his upper arm (making sure I dug my nails in) and shoved him into a nearby alley. Not the safest option, but I needed to be sure no one was listening. He was about to shout at me, but I spoke first.

"I was kicked out of my house when I was 14 and stayed with some other kids in an abandoned house on the edge of town."

He didn't look impressed. "That description was amazing." He said sarcastically.

"Anything else you want to threaten me about?"

"Can you fill me in on the part I might find interesting?"

I frown. "I don't remember my life being a story book."

"Okay, please tell me about why you were kicked out of your house?"

I fold my arms and lean against the wall. "I was first diagnosed with ADHD when I was 13. Let's just say I wasn't exactly a golden child. They said they didn't want to bother with the police turning up at the door every morning and me turning up at 5 am every day. So I had to go."

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "...Yeah..."

"I slept on the streets for a few days. One night I was being mugged, pretty violently, when this guy came and stopped them. I was in a right state so he took me to his house which he shared with six or seven other people. They were all sixteen or seventeen years old so it was scary, but I told them I was sixteen. They let me stay."

I could tell he was intrigued by his body language and facial expression. I went on.

"I got into everything under the sun. It wasn't the right path but I was willing to do anything to escape reality. I didn't even go to school. None of us did. They weren't exactly the right crowd, but they were good friends. Still are. My best friend, Kade, hated me at first. Didn't want to know me at all. But we were always paired to do stuff together because we were the fastest. The more we found out about each other, the more we got to like each other."

I saw the look on his face. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I didn't ask." He said.

"You're predictable." Not exactly true, I mostly had no idea where most the stuff he says comes from. "So yeah. That went on until a few months ago. Then I was sent around a few care homes and then I was sent here."

"Why did you stop living in the house?" He asked.

I shifted. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Jas." He said in a _tell-me-or-else _voice.

"Believe it or not, but you don't scare me."

He gave me a twisted smile and stepped closer. "Was that a challenge?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was a lot taller than me, about a head and a half, so I had to look up at him while he looked down on me. "There he goes, using threats to make himself feel better about his sad, pathetic life. Why don't you just go and manipulate someone, psycho." I turn and walk out of the alley. I half-expected him to comeback at me, but he didn't. I had no idea where I was so I asked a lady who looked like she was in her 40's how to get to Bullworth Town. She pointed to a bus stop and told me to get on the first bus. I thanked her and went in the direction she pointed. Well, there we go then. I had just gotten into an argument with possibly the worst person to get into an argument with. Why, out of all people, why did _he _have to find out? I replay his words in my head. _"That you are some emo who thinks the only way out is through a knife and a couple of knocks to the head?" _I know it shouldn't get to me, but it does. This is something I hadn't prepared myself for, it just launched itself at me. The bus came in a few minuets and when the streets looked familiar to me, I got off. I hunched up my shoulders and quickly walked to school. I almost instantly spotted Jimmy, who was walking along with his hands in his pockets. I caught up with him easily and nudged him with me shoulder. "Hey."

He looked startled for a minuet, then he half-smiled. "You alright, Jas?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm good. But you kind of look like you're limping."

"Yeah, I-err...ran into some trouble a few hours ago."

"Trouble? Was it Mandy? I don't think I've ever seen her around these parts."

"No, it wasn't Mandy. They were...boys."

He frowned. "What?! _Guys? _What the hell did they do?"

"Let's just say they weren't exactly friendly."

His eyes widened a little. "You mean...They didn't..."

"What? No! No, nothing like that!" I heard him breathe out with relief. "I got punched. Quite a few times."

"You're kidding me right? Who was it?" He sounded urgent.

"Jimmy, it's fine really. I can deal with it." I assured him.

He thought for a moment. "Where they round the back in some shit hole street outside _that _store?"

By _that _store, I knew he meant the dodgy shop. "Yeah..."

He stopped. "And was his hair brown?"

"No, blonde." I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't lie. We were at the school gates by now.

"Fucking Trent Northwick! Jesus Christ! The little prick!" He put his hands behind his head.

"Jimmy, don't-"

"I gotta go." He said and stormed to the school parking lot. No way in hell was I going to not follow him. I waited until he turned the corner then I went in the same direction he did. I leaned against the wall and listened when he entered their territory.

"Trent! Get your ass over here!" He yelled.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm gonna say, asshole."

I heard a couple of footsteps. Probably some of them retreating.

"She was asking for it!" He said in a louder voice.

Jimmy grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell were you playing at? I didn't think you could stoop so low."

"She got what she deserved. She punched me for Christ Sake!"

I heard a thump and then a grunt. I looked round the wall and Trent was on the floor. Obviously Jimmy had punched him.

"So? Are you gonna punch me now? Come on Northwick!" He kicked his legs and Trent hissed. A couple of his friends jumped into action, but Jimmy gave them a look and they backed down again. He had them wrapped around his finger. He got on top of Trent and head butted him. Then he punched him again on the nose. He lifted his fist once more and Trent groaned.

"Alright, Alright! I'm sorry!" He snapped.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!" He unclenched his fist and let go of him by pushing his head back down to the floor. He stood up straight and walked away a couple of steps. Then he turned around again. "And if I ever hear you've done this again, I can promise you that you'll get the same treatment and _worse. _That goes for all of you!" He said to the others. When he walked out of the parking lot, Trent was helped up by his friend. He was swearing when I walked away and towards the girls dorm.

Zoe was actually in when I come into our dorm. She's lying on her bed with her music so loud I can hear it perfectly. I'm sure she doesn't even hear me come in until I wave my hand in front of her face. She swats it away playfully. I walk over to our mirror and examine the bruises on my stomach and collarbone. She looks up and takes out her earphones.

"What the-"

"It's fine. Jimmy dealt with it a minuet ago and made sure this doesn't happen again." I cut her off.

"What happened?"

"I'm not saying names but I was outnumbered. By quite a few."

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"I'm fine. But I had to have stitches, apparently. But I don't know where." It was true. Gary said I have stitches, but I have no idea where they are.

"You went to hospital? Did you go by yourself?"

"Gary must have taken me," I sigh. "We had a bit of an argument." Ha. A bit.

"An argument? About what?"

"Well..." I take a deep breath and hope I wont regret this later. "About this." I lifted up the sleeve of one arm and walked towards her. She had one eyebrow raised and when she saw she frowned. Some of the cuts were starting to scab over and some had developed into scars. She looked up at me, shaking her head.

"Why...?"

"Just know that I try my best not to anymore, since I've come here."

She takes this in, then says, "Who else knows?"

"Just you and Gary." I roll my sleeve back down.

"Why did you tell _Gary?_"

"I didn't tell him. He found out himself and didn't react too well."

She sighed and stood up. "Look, I'm not bothered by it. Like I said, I'll always be your friend and I'll always be here for you."

I was so touched I just hugged her. "Thanks Zoe. I really appreciate that."

"It's okay." She said.

I released her and she went back to her music and I went into the bathroom to get ready to go to bed. I really hope I'd done the right thing by telling her. It's almost like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Despite Gary and the rest, I went to bed that night feeling better than I had in a long time.


	9. Surprise Visits

**- Author's Note -**

**Hi. Please don't kill me. Well, you can. But just a little bit. **

**I'm so sorry! I've been on haitus for, what, around 6 months? I just got up the other day and I was just like, Hey, I wonder how long it's been. Then I just like curled up into a ball and went into a state of deep shock. **

**I'm just kidding.**

**But I was so suprised! Literally. So here you go. I'll stop talking now.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

"What time are we leaving again?"

"Like, 9. We can turn up whenever we want, it's fine."

"If you're sure, then."

"Shit. Where the hell is my mascara?"

"You left it in the bathroom, Zoe."

"Jesus."

"Hey! Don't be cranky, it's Christmas! Be excited!" I grin hugely and jump on the spot over-enthusiastically, heels clanking against the wood.

"God, you're like a little child. You turned 17 a few weeks ago and look at you!" She puts her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down.

She was right about me being excited. I'm bloody ecstatic! Christmas was always my favourite time of the year. Seeing as my folks never got off their asses to make an effort for it I'd spend all day outside in the snow, having snowball fights with the kids from across the road. Then afterwards was like a seven year old hangover; I had a cold for the next 3 weeks. Always worth it though. As I got older I started spending my Christmas with friends – like now. Me and Zoe were getting ready for a 'small' party at Blue Skies with Jimmy and maybe Petey. He's still not too sure on the whole idea.

Suddenly, Zoe's phone started ringing. She stomped over to it to see who was calling.

"Oh God, it's Jimmy." She said as she answered it. "Yeah? Yeah, we're nearly ready." She turned to me and gave a hurry-the-fuck-up look. We are almost done. Zoe still looked like Zoe, with her black ripped skinny jeans, usual chunky boots and a tight band t-shirt. Even though it was sub-zero temperatures outside, she refused to wear a jacket.

"I'll only be taking it off later." She shrugged.

"Kinky." I tease as I step back to view myself in the mirror. I was pleased with the result, if I do say so myself. I had my half studded black shorts with tights, a black lace top and my leather jacket. We bought matching earrings; Christmas holly. Zoe's idea to 'get us into the spirit'. I had a gold necklace on as well.

"Okay, we gotta go or Jimmy's gonna loose the plot." Zoe joked.

"Let's not keep his highness waiting!" I say, flapping my hands about with fake urgency.

We walked out of our room and see that hardly anyone was still here. Some of the first formers were ambling down the corridor, muttering to their friends about how late they're up tonight. It's 9:00.

The teachers tried their best to make the dorms as Christmas-like as they could. The corridor is lined with green and red banners and downstairs there is a cheap, worn out Christmas tree. I guess this is as good as it gets around here.

"Well, look who it is. The prostitutes are starting early tonight."

We turn and come face to face with Mandy, Christy sniggering next to her.

"If we're prostitutes, then you must be a Barbie. Plastic and brainless. Let's go, Zoe." I say as we turn to walk away.

"Have you two been shopping lately? They're selling lives in town, you should get one! " She shouts after us. We don't turn or speak about her after.

"About friggin' time." Jimmy says impatiently when we exit the dorms. "We're freezing our asses off out here."

He has Petey at his side, arms crossed nervously.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have wait – shit!" I yell as I slip on some ice as we tread down the steps. I grab hold of Zoe before I can fall.

"Jesus, Jas!" She hisses, then laughs.

"What have you been drinking?" Jimmy raises his eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I say as I regain my balance.

"Are you okay?" Petey asks timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least someone's concerned!" I say as I use both hands to shove Jimmy and Zoe. They hardly stumble.

"Right, everyone shut up and let's get started!" Zoe says loudly as she throws her arm around Jimmy's shoulder. He frowns and looked kind of annoyed at this as we start walking; the perks of having a girlfriend taller than you. To piss him off more I make my way to his other side and rest my arms on his shoulder. My heels made me about four inches taller than him. He looked about both of us as rolled his eyes.

"Oh, piss off you two!" He jokes as he pushes us off him. Me, Zoe and Petey laugh.

He sulks all the way to Blue Skies, where we see lots of groups heading in the same direction as us including the greasers – easily identifiable by their jackets- and some jocks. I wonder if Mandy knew that her boyfriend was going to a party where there would be girls without her. Probably not.

We finally arrive at the warehouse and to my surprise, it doesn't look that big. It's in a pretty remote area and I notice somebody keeping watch on the door. Like a bouncer who isn't getting paid. Or is he? I just know its something I wouldn't do for free.

We walk up too him, he looks us up and down and nods towards the door.

"Thanks." Jimmy says quietly as he pushes the door open, revealing a dark corridor. We head inside and as we make our way through I notice loads of people loitering around here; they're mainly smoking or on the phone. Eventually, we come to another door where we hear the music coming from and open it. The R&B music hits us like a slap as we weave through the crowd. There are so many unfamiliar faces here. I guess that's a good thing.

"I hope we don't lose Pete. He'll probably have an asthma attack." Zoe shouts over the music.

"Oh God." I laugh.

"You guys want a drink?" Jimmy asks.

"Just get a round of shots or something." Zoe replies.

He talks to the guy at the 'bar' while I take in my surroundings. There are multi-coloured rays of light darting about and it's dark and quite hard to see. There's someone on a small DJ booth at the front of the crowd with his headphones on. This party didn't suck too bad.

"Oh man. I shouldn't have come here." We hear Petey say.

"Hey, it's Christmas! Lighten up." Zoe nudges his shoulder.

"I've just got a bad feeling." He sounds suspicious.

"Come on Pete, live a little!" I smile as Jimmy comes back with four shot glasses. He hands them to us and we accept them straight away – except for Pete.

Jimmy sighs. "Take it."

He eyes it as if it could explode at any moment before he takes it gingerly from Jimmy's hand.

"Cheers!" Zoe shouts.

"Cheers!" We raise our glasses and then tilt our heads back. It isn't very strong, but it's better than nothing. Pete winces at the taste.

"Ew, it's gross." He wipes his mouth.

"That's the beauty of it!" Jimmy takes it off him and drops it on the floor when he can't find a surface.

We do a few more of these before Zoe pulls Jimmy to the dance floor, despite his protests. I sit with Petey on the small bar stools.

"You don't like dancing?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "Never have been good at it."

"Yeah, me neither."

We sit in silence for a few minuets before he speaks up again.

"Can you see a bathroom anywhere?"

I sit up slightly to try to see over the heads of people.

"I think there's one over there." I gesture vaguely with my hand.

"Okay, I'll see." He says as he gets off his chair and starts moving through the crowd.

It's so hot in here but I don't want to take off my jacket in case it gets left behind. My head has been reeling with emotions recently and this was just what I needed. A loud party playing shitty R&B and where no-one knows each other. Perfect. It's good to be doing something after school hours, excluding detentions with Mr Hattrick.

I've bad zero contact with Gary after that nice little meeting outside the hospital. Well, besides the odd dirty look from me. To be honest, I couldn't give less of a shit. It's not like I've seen him anywhere besides the classroom, strangely enough. He's never wandering around campus or anything. That's what Jimmy said anyway. On the bright side, I haven't injured myself for the past few weeks. That's normally a good sign

"Hey."

I turn to the direction of where the voice came from and see its a boy around my age, maybe a bit older. He's tanned, with a black beanie on his head and wearing a casual jacket and jeans. As far as I can see anyway; it's so dark.

"Hi." I say back.

"You mind if I sit for a sec? I kinda lost everyone I know." He asks me like it was my chair.

"Knock yourself out." I reply.

"Thanks." He sits on the chair and taps his hands on his knees.

"You come alone, then?" He asks.

"No, my friends are... Okay. I lost everyone I know too." I laugh.

"Great. That's two of us, then. How many did you bring along?"

Why? "Just a few." I answer vaguely.

"Same here." There's a pause. "I didn't catch your name, by the way."

I better give him a fake name. "Hayley. You?"

His expression flickers for a moment before it relaxes. "Tony. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"So, can I get you a drink or something?" Be asks.

I don't know. Can he get me a drink? My throat was dry after whatever Jimmy gave us so why not?

"Yeah, sure." I smile.

"Okay. Cool. One second, then." He started walking away.

I really hated being a ditch-date kind of girl, but desperate times cause for desperate measures. After this drink I'll be off.

I sit up straighter to try to find the heads of Jimmy, Zoe or Petey but I couldn't see them anywhere. Sucks. Petey probably got lost somewhere in the crowd.

"Here we go." He says as he hands me a glass.

"What is it?" I ask, staring at the red/pink liquid suspiciously.

"To hell if I know. I just asked what they had and he came back with this." He shrugged.

"Let's hope it doesn't taste like shit then." I mumble as I take a sip. I wince as it burns my throat. "Damn. This sure has a kick to it."

He drinks some of his own and looks taken aback. "Wow. Yeah, it does."

I sigh. "Fuck it." And with that I down it. I put the back of my hand over my mouth to stop myself gagging.

He widens his eyes a little. "Jeez. You sure know how to drink - for a girl anyway." He smirks.

"Come on, you too." I urge. My head was spinning from whatever was in that drink. And my vision was funny.

"Challenge accepted." He grinned and drank the rest. He frowned but didn't choke or anything.

"Well done." I say, but my voice cuts off oddly halfway through.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I feel weird." I couldn't hear myself too clearly.

I look up and he's staring at me. I pause. Had he said something? "Huh?"

"Do you need some air?"

"I... yeah." I say as I try to get out of my seat. I nearly fall over as my legs feel to weak to support my body. I can't be drunk already, can I?

"Hey. Easy!" He says as he catches my arm. "Try and walk." He starts pulling me along and we make our way around the outside of the party. Time seems to be glitching as we progress forward, because one second I'm walking and the next I've moved forward about two meters. My ears feel like they had been pressurised and I couldn't hear much except the low rumble of music.

The next thing I know I'm walking down a set of stairs. I don't remember going up any stairs to get here, but what state am I in to remember shit? He's also being a bit rougher than he was a few minutes ago; he's practically pushing me down the steps. What the hell was happening? I seemed to be in no control of my body whilst I was moving and I couldn't feel my legs moving. I had been pissed before and It felt nothing like this.

"Ow." I try to say as I feel his fingers dig into my arm a bit too hard. It comes out as a whisper. I try again and he looks at me.

His whole face looks different. I don't know if it's just me but his aura has darkened and his eyes turned blacker. He looked scary. I

"What's wrong, Hayley? Are you scared yet?" He hisses. "Or should I call you Jas?"

What. Did he just...? My mind could not process this right now.

"How...?" I start.

He smiles darkly and takes off his hat.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He turns his head away from me, revealing a small black lizard tattoo curving around the back of his ear. I knew that mark.

His face blurs up as I completely lose my balance and fall to my knees. Then I black out.

* * *

Jesus. My head hurts like a bitch and my whole body aches and I'm knackered. Shit, did I oversleep again? I don't want another detention. I open my eyes not to find myself safe in the dorm but in an unfamiliar environment. The floor was cold and hard against my head. I sit up as quickly as possible and look around me. Where the hell am I? I can hear music vibrating on the ceiling.

The room was quite big, with shelves and boxes skirting the walls. And there were people in here. People I could recognise from a mile away. Six of them. How the hell did I get here? My brain told me one thing to do if I was ever in a situation like this. _Run_.

I didn't stop to take them in. I jumped up, quickly located the door and sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me - only to be thrown backwards again. I landed on the concrete with a whack of my head. _Fuck_.

Instinct didn't stop me there. I sat up and backed as far away from them as I could possibly get, my body screaming in protest. Before I knew it I was staring at the leader himself. The same messy brown hair, cold green eyes and devil-like smirk. The face of pure evil.

"Raoul." I say, shocked.

He slowly started pacing over to me, his black boots making a loud noise against the floor. I quickly removed a shoe and held the heel up in defence.

"Get the fuck away from me." I spit.

He laughs. "So, no 'hello! It's good to see you after all this time!'? Nothing? 'Cause I've got plenty to say to you." His voice was the same as I remember. Cold and sharp.

I stand up, not taking my eyes off him. I skim my eyes around and catch the eye of a boy I hadn't seen before. Then, in little pieces, everything comes flooding back.

"The...my drink." I say as the realisation hits me. "You fucking spiked my drink you little shit!" I yell.

Raoul laughs. "Oh yeah, that's Tony. I'm sure you remember Adrien, Jake, Ollie and Ricky." He gestures to each person behind him. They're all lounging across the two couches that are pressed against the wall.

"It's been a while, Jas. Good to see you again." Ricky gives me a patronising smile. His dark blonde hair is swept messily out of his face, revealing his dark brown eyes - the sort every girl would fall for, if you didn't know what he was really like.

"You sound reasonable, Ricky. I think it's time to up my medication." I scowl.

"Jeez, who pissed in your Cheerios?" He swung his legs off the sofa and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting me to be excited about you being here? Do your tiny brains recall what you tried to do?!" I yell.

"Of course we remember. It was funny." Adrian smirks.

"You sick bastards! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you." Ollie coughs under his breath. I turned to him and if looks could kill.

"We need to talk about some things, don't we, Jas?" Raoul asks me, stepping forward.

"Stay _away_ from me!" I can't back up anymore so I try to use my hands to push him back. I'm not as strong as him, but it does the trick. He stops and I look him in the eye.

"What do you want from me?"

He smiles. "A second chance," I look at him, confused.

"A second chance? At what exactly?"

His eyes turn dark as he leans in. "To follow out my true intentions on you when I set fire to that house."

* * *

**...Ooooooooh...**

**I'm sorry.**

**Don't kill me.**

**Please.**


End file.
